Displacement of the distal end of rigid endoscopic instruments is possible in a particularly straightforward and intuitive manner. The reason for this is that any movement at the proximal end results directly in a predictable displacement of the distal end. Also, force is transmitted directly from the proximal end to the distal end.
Since rigid endoscopic instruments are introduced into the body usually through a natural or artificially created channel, displacement of the distal end, however, is possible only to a limited extent. As the length of the introduction channel increases, the possible movement space for the distal end decreases more and more. It is therefore desired that the distal end may be displaced with a greater amount of freedom, even if the endoscopic instrument as a whole can be moved only to a very limited extent.
There is therefore a multiplicity of solutions for flexible endoscopes. However, sometimes the distal end can be controlled only inaccurately and not particularly intuitively. In addition, direct feedback from the distal end to the proximal operating element is often lacking. Finally, providing a sufficient transmission of force from the proximal end to the distal end of the endoscopic instrument may also be very complex.